


Unibrows

by Winchesterek



Series: Mating_Games 2014 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Derek and Stiles are Mates, M/M, Stiles and Derek have a family, Talk of puppies, This was written in an existing universe that is currently unpublished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterek/pseuds/Winchesterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Bonus Challenge 4 - Crossovers. For Mating_Games on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unibrows

“Ow, ow, hey!” Stiles growled and swatted at his face. “Stop that!”

“Oh my god, stop acting like a baby!” Caroline glared. “You’re the biggest hybrid baby I’ve ever known!”

Stiles slapped at her hand again when it came to his face. “I don’t need my eyebrows plucked thankyouverymuch!”

“Yes. You do. I know you’re all grr the werewolf man now, but that doesn’t mean that you get to let your eyebrows go.” Caroline crossed her arms and glared at him. “Really Stiles, it’s sad. Who’s going to want to fuck you when you’re starting to grow a unibrow?”

“Derek, that’s who! I don’t need anyone else wanting to fuck me,” he glared back and raised his NOT-unibrow.

“Just because no one else will be fucking you doesn’t mean you shouldn’t want other people to look at you and want to bang that sweet ass,” she pointed out, raising a perfect brow at him. “Plus, don’t be the typical parent. Just because you have a gazillion kids doesn’t mean that you can just let yourself go.”

Stiles sighed and let her shape his brows. “We don’t have a gazillion. We have six and they’re almost all teenagers now. Soon enough they’ll be off to college and we’ll be free of them and we can start having sex all over the house again.”

Caroline laughed, plucking another stray hair. “Tyler and I need to sit in on that and watch. And maybe join in if Derek wont be so grumpy about it.”

“Mates and with the not sharing,” Stiles smiled, raising a shoulder. “It’s a thing.”

“Well, now your mate will appreciate flawless eyebrows when he looks into those gorgeous eyes of yours.”

“If you think my eyebrows are bad, you should see Derek’s,” Stiles laughed.

“Oh, I have and he’s next on my list. Just wait until he gets back from running those kids of yours around the preserve. I’ll get him yet before we leave back to Mystic Falls.”

Stiles laughed and then hissed when she pulled out another hair. “Good luck with that, he might bite your fingers off.”

“I’m sure the girls will help me hold him down. Talia, Laura, Beth and Emma don’t want their daddies looking like wolves all the time.”

“Just the majority of the time,” Stiles said with a smile, thinking about their four daughters and two sons that were running out on the preserve with Derek right now. He never thought his life would be this perfect, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. Even if they couldn’t fuck all over the house like they used to before the kids arrived.


End file.
